1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blower and, more particularly, to a blower which can supply a soft comfortable wind over a wide angular range.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one of the blowers known in the art, a wind deflector for supplying a wind over a wide range is placed in front of the axial flow type of fan and is rotated at a low speed.
In Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 35-8954; for instance, there is disclosed a blower of the type, in which a wind deflector is rotatably placed in front of an axial flow fan so that the swirling air flow generated by the axial flow fan may impinge upon the wind deflector to rotate the deflector. Since this deflector is rotated at a high speed if it were left as it is, an adjustable friction plate is provided to impart a suitable mechanical contact pressure to the wind deflector so that the r.p.m. of the deflector may be maintained at a low value.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,481,534, moreover, there is disclosed a blower of the type, in which an air straightener is so fixed in front of an axial flow fan that the wind to be discharged is directed in parallel with the axis of rotation of the axial flow fan and in which a rotating deflector is rotatably placed in front of the air straightener. The blower thus disclosed can hardly be rotated under that condition, but the rotating deflector can be rotated at a low speed by making the inclination of one of the air straightening vanes adjustable.
However, the present invention is conceived to make a wind deflector rotatable at a low speed without resorting to the friction plate nor the air straightener which have been used in the prior art.